Tie me up and you'll love it
by aliciaemilia
Summary: A fresh start from the dark waters of revenge and hatred, that’s how time moved forward, right? So why was this percolating in the back of his mind? Sixteen years built on malice and this is what finally drops from the scene? [SasuxSaku] Lemons soon. R


**This story will contain harsh lemons. Thank you. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters they all belong to the creator __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

This chapter was edited by **–Kristine X3-**.

Special thanks to **Jen**.

"Stubbornness does have its helpful features. You always know what you are going to be thinking tomorrow."

-Glen Beamen

_Dedicated to Anj (Property of the Uchiha)_

Chapter 1: You Narcissistic Bastard 

Somehow, defeating his brother had always been the sole purpose to his obscure life. Never did the 'surviving Uchiha' imagine a lavish luxury filled life with happiness and peace. Everyday he lived; it had been for that man and that man only. When Itachi had said his silent farewell, it was the end to everything Sasuke had worked on. Although, with an end brought a new beginning, and with a new beginning brought a new story. A fresh start from the dark waters of revenge and hatred, that's how time moved forward, right? So why was this percolating in the back of his mind? Sixteen years built on malice and this is what finally drops from the scene?

Blood drenched clothes could never stop this prodigy, knowing and feeling you were still alive was just as invigorating. Each step he attempted brought more pain to the worn out teen. Shattered bones, degenerated hand muscles, it was all due for a sole purpose, and that sole purpose was finally achieved. Collapsing next to his brother's form, he could not help but remember the man he had been. The man he was before the massacre, and the brother he was before the betrayal. Sasuke knew why he had done it, and for a brief moment he thought maybe his brother's actions were genuine from the start. Maybe that's what caused this deep gash through his body.

The smell of fresh rain and mud intoxicated his senses. It was relaxing and painful at the same time. Wasn't rain, after all, the sign of defeat and sorrow? Looking into his own brother's crimson eyes was like gazing into a mirror. Was he destined to become that self absorbed that he would slaughter his own clan? Itachi, his only brother, hero, savior, every meaning that was positive had always phrased him.

Sasuke's vision was blurred but quickly came to full view; it was only a matter of time before he would meet up with his brother once more. Than again, would it be in heaven or hell? Were they both righteous enough to enjoy a peaceful life for all eternity - or were they damned to the darkness of remorse? It was hard to imagine a solemn expression on the elder sibling's enigmatic features. Virtue, as they knew it, would not be on their side or ever would be. Darkness would consume this young man's body and death would surely devour his soul. One thing achieved but many left unaccomplished; would it even matter anymore? Sighing and breathing in the sultry air, '_Is it already time to leave my body and enter another eternity of hell…' _he quietly pondered to himself.

One Uchiha was supposed to survive while the other was destroyed, but life was funny like that, never did life agree with every-any-thing you had planned. Maybe this is all he would be made into, an avenger, and nothing more. Turning his head he could see the adult form that took place on the pale lifeless body. Hair tangled and drying within the shed of blood, cuts and gashes across the lean body. Every feature was finally at peace and yet still held that form of annoyance. Maybe his brother had always been annoyed by him, annoyed by the fact he still had a whole life to some what live. It was Sasuke after all, who had a childhood that Itachi had wanted.

His body tired, and giving in to his deep darkness, Sasuke would breathe his last breath and all would be done. Summing up enough will power he whispered his last words.

"_Goodbye my brother." _

No one would hear him, but everyone would remember them. Two brothers fighting from another power. Each surpassing the other in strength in a tug of war that left them only killing each other in the end. Lives, dying like the fallen leaves of the autumn season. Death, a repetitive cycle no one could ever stop, the brother who was brought death would bring death to the other brother. It was as simple as the twilight of midnight.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Warm chakra filled his body. The familiarity of the presence was uncanny. The feel of rainwater and the smell of petals would be his awakening.

Heaven?

Maybe.

He didn't know for sure, but whatever and whoever it was didn't feel too threatening. Since his return from death his body held no strength to fight back. Sasuke would not have cared in which direction his life had taken him as long as it was forward.

-

-

-

Unconsciousness was still present in and around his body but for some reason he could hear the familiar voices neighboring him. The scuttle of their feet vibrated beneath his body. Probably investigating the scene and finding an answer to the whole "Uchiha mystery". The rain had let up but the humidity was beyond comforting. Breathe steady, body aching, but mind aware of surroundings. Clueless to who was near, he could only guess, so he listened.

"What is your opinion on his recovery?" a high pitched voice whispered through the commotion of ninjas.

"I don't know yet, we still need to run some tests," a sigh of annoyance could be heard from the irritated woman. "Can someone _please_ help me with him; we need to be back in Konoha by daylight. _Now_!" Her voice echoed through the forest and mumbles from her teammates were heard.

"Yes, Ms. Haruno!" the voices agreed uniformly.

"…and if anyone calls me an ugly-psycho-bitch again I will kick your ass- do you hear me, Sai?!" Something about 'just like the old hag' trailed along as he continued surveying the area and preparation for departure.

Sakura looked onto the unconscious Uchiha and a sign of dissatisfaction hinted her face. Remembering the past had always been an annoyance on the kunoichi, especially if it consisted of remembering her former self. The sad twelve year old from her past, the girl that she decided to change in order to become stronger. Although, it wasn't so much that fact, than the fact was Sasuke always had to be unconscious or away when she was being the wonderful kunoichi she was. It was practically ridiculous and this is what frustrated her the most.

Squatting down to examine him once more her eyes drifted to his facial features. Smooth, perfect, soft, innocent, vulnerable, kissable…lips. Aggravation clogged her mind as her former self continued to scrutinize every part that was Sasuke. Eyes scanning his now mature body. It had no sign of adolescence, only noticeable growth and tone. Hard to believe an already handsome twelve year old would grow into a gorgeous sixteen year old. Shaking her head from all thoughts she immediately busied herself by yelling at the others to bring her a transporting bed. A Few hours till dawn and already the sound of life could be heard.

"Sasuke…you idiot." Her voice audible only to herself, a soft hand reached out to touch the sleeping figure but sidetracked to check his pulse.

Although he was left to his own thoughts, he could only imagine the frail girl that always cried at the moment of need. Yet, here she was commanding orders and threatening subordinates. Petals, it was definitely petals that surrounded him. Her touch was always bearable and comforting; something he would never admit out loud or to himself.

"Damn it Sai if you call me dickless one more time, I will kick yer ass!" a pissed off blonde yelled in the distance.

"Why don't you get a dick first because I don't hit women, especially ugly ones like you."

Against his wrist he could feel the grip tighten and drop down with a loud_ thud_. Feeling her presence threatening, her body was upright and walked toward the annoying confrontation.

"God damn it Sai! I told you don't make remarks didn't I!? And you, Naruto, if you don't get your ass over there I will make you wish you never had one! I am too young to put up with the both of your crap! Do you hear me!?"

"Yes…Sakura-chan." Mumbled the blonde.

Silence.

"I told you dickless."

Naruto knew better than to provoke her monstrous strength, or tempt the Tsunade replica in any situation, especially this one. Moving away from the deadly aura Naruto left Sakura to fend for her own battle. Like everyone in Konoha, Sakura was not a woman to be trifled with.

Pointing a threatening kunai to the crotch of her teammate, "That is it! Since you love that word so much Sai, I will make you dickless." Staring into the dark black orbs her mind could only picture handing Sai his own liver and other innards. She let out a loud groan and gave up. Something about his annoying smile always gave her the intent to gut and kill the pale excuse for an ANBU. There was no point in dealing with things like Sai; she knew she had her own business to finish up. Walking toward the dried up blood spill, her mind could only imagine the occurrence that took moments before they arrived.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure we should be moving him?"

Writing down reports and observing the other Uchiha, Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Securing her matted pink hair away from her face in a pony tail, she continued the examination. Somehow looking down at Itachi, Sakura felt a pain of remorse. His Akatsuki wardrobe disguarded, a perfect hole through his heart, but with a face content? '_Weird'_.

"What time do you think this took place Sakura?" A bored voice asked from behind. No matter what would happen everything would be boring or troublesome to the spiky brown haired shinobi.

"I'd say, judging that rigor mortis hasn't set in, a little bit after two in the morning." Calling over the lazy man, she signaled for Ino and waited until she was opposite side from her teammate. "Ino, you think you can have someone send a message to Tsunade-shishou? Judging by the way things are here, we might be a little late."

"Yea okay, so what are we gonna do about Sasuke?" Ino glimpsed at the direction Sai and Naruto were bickering at.

"I don't know yet, it's hard to say right now. I did all I can do but some cells seem unmendable."

"Oh…" Ino could read her best friends face like an open book, there was something she was hiding and for some reason it was bothering the hell out of her. Her cerulean eyes looked to her and then to Shikamaru.

"So Sakura, do you think-"

"I honestly have no idea what's going to happen after tonight, Shikamaru."

-

"So finally the traitor has fallen." A smirk of ridicule played his sadistic features. "It was about time this load of shi-," before Sai could finish his remark two fists met his jaw and the rest was history.

"We're gonna need another transporting bed for the dumbass who chose to talk more shit when I told him not to."

"Na Sakura-chan I think you killed him! I only did it to shut him up, but now he's unconscious next to the teme."

A sweet smile flashed across her pale moonlit face. "It's okay Naruto. At least we get to have some peace and quiet for once." Punching his arm lightly she did a once over to her teammates and left the rest to the ANBU. Going back to Konoha wouldn't take that long, well considering she knocked out Sai it only delayed them a few minutes.

"Everyone ready?" She yelled out, "Ino, Shikamaru you can take, or have, Sai, I honestly don't care."

"Trou-"

"Save me the 'troublesome', okay Shikamaru? Naruto and I will be in charge of Sasuke and ANBU has Itachi. Okay everyone set? Let's get a move on."

It was hard to believe they had been there for a total extent of a few hours. Leaving the rest to the higher ups she would only worry about her team, sleep would not be her friend tonight. The hospital, along with mission reports were already piling up in her mind. It would definitely be a long night, maybe too long.

-

Amusing was the only thing that came to mind as Sasuke imagined the confrontation between the team. The ride wouldn't take long, or at least he thought, he was surprised he could even hear them. Somewhere between a dream and reality his thoughts were stuck in limbo. The darkness of the night was still a possibility since crickets and owls were heard from far away. Sleep would catch up to him in a few hours but in the meantime he would much rather hear the familiar voices. Maybe it would relax him before he met them in an alert appearance.

Dark, that's all he remembered but instead of an end it was now a new beginning. What would the future beyond the darkness he saw hold for all of them?

-

-

-

Tbc.

_Soundtrack of 'You Narcissistic Bastard':_

_Life by YUI_

_Here's to tonight by Eve6_

_Good girl gone bad by Rhianna_

_Hate that I love you by Rhianna_

_Ni Feng by Garden Sister_

_9-21-07_

This was dedicated to _Anj (Property of the Uchiha)_.

I would really like to thank everyone who has helped me with their critiques and opinions. YI (You're Invited) and NTV (Night Time Visitor) will be updated in a few weeks; school life is taking up most of my free time. Thank you for your patience. Readers please leave a review and opinions.

Same rules pertain to _flamers_. If you are going to review, make it constructive…not immature. Tell me what I can fix and change.

Thank you once again.

This is…

**_Alicia Emilia._**

_Chapter 2 will be posted in the next **5** reviews..._


End file.
